


gays by chance, idiots also by chance

by ghoulzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Smut, armin and annie are mlm wlw soliditary, eremin centric, eremin mikannie and ymihisu centric, hitch is not annoying, i hate smut, i refuse to write smut, it might alternate, just fluff, little angst, mentioned past armin x annie, sasha x connie is mentioned, so is hange x levi, tiktok told me to, yay me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulzz/pseuds/ghoulzz
Summary: everyone thinks eremin is a gay couple except them. mikannie is just.. chefs kiss. yumikuri silently judges them all, and connie, jean and sasha are clueless. fun times
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiktok 😍](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tiktok+%F0%9F%98%8D).



> IM SO SORRY ABT YUMIKURI NOT BEING HERE THEY’LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DONT HARASS ME LESBIANS

Armin shivered in the cold, his breath forming a white fog. Of course, being Armin, he had two layers on. That didn’t seem to stop the bitter wind from taking it’s toll on him. He cursed underneath his breath as he wished he hadn’t made jokes about Mikasa’s signature scarf.

As if the universe was attempting to make him miserable, she walked up to him waving as if on cue. Accompanied by her was Annie Leonhart, her.. “best friend.” (Everyone knew better than to believe that.) and Eren Jaeger.. Armin’s best friend. (Once again, Everyone knew better than to believe that except for them.)

“Ah, Goodmorning Annie, Eren, Mikasa.” Armin nodded, his breath shaking. “Morning, Armin. I see you’re rethinking making fun of me for my scarf..” Mikasa smiled. Armin rolled his eyes. “You wear that thing everyday.. If I knew better, I’d say you wear that thing to sleep.” He mumbled playfully. “You aren’t even wearing gloves, Armin. You’re just wearing two jackets, literal jeans and boots.” Eren laughed.

Annie shook her head. “I dated that.” She playfully shuddered in horror. Armin lightly punched her in the arm. “Hey! Atleast we both realized something out of it!” He crossed his arms and looked away.

Annie slowly blinked and look back and forth between the blonde and his brunette companion. “I did.. you seemed too aswell, but haven’t acted on it yet.” She murmured. Armin turned red. “Ah.. maybe it’s best we get back onto the topic of Mikasa’s scarf.” He smiled sheepishly.

Eren had the most confused look on his face anyone had ever seen. “Uh. Anyway? Mikasa, Annie. What brings you to the bus stop? I thought Levi drove you.” He asked, removing the weight off of Armin’s shoulders. “Uhm. Jean, Connie and Sasha kinda.. egged it. He hasn’t gotten it cleaned yet.” She admitted.

Eren’s mouth formed a small “O”. He didn’t doubt that, it sounded a lot like something they’d find fun. He wondered if his mother would let him borrow a few cartons...

“Why? Sad we’re interrupting you and Armin’s morning date?” Annie smiled. “Huh? Me and Armin are just best friends! I mean.. friend dates exist I guess? Wouldn’t that just be a hangout.....” Eren murmured to himself before earning a sigh from Armin. Why him.

His grief was interrupted by three yelling voices coming up the hill. “It was your idea! Now I gotta 7th wheel!” A familiar voice neighed. “Ah.. hide me.” Mikasa slowly backed up behind Armin and Annie. “Ayy, hey guys!” Sasha greeted them, toast in her mouth muffling her words.

Connie was too busy whacking Jean on the head.

“Mikasa! How are you?” Jean asked, a joking smirk on his face. Mikasa dramatically sighed. “Still as lesbian as yesterday.. unfortunately..” She frowned. Annie copied her frown. “Ouch.” both Annie and Jean said. “Won’t stop me from giving up, my love!” He twirled around, and Mikasa stood impressed, until he fell to the floor.

As they all laughed, and Armin helped him up, Jean muttered “Maybe I should stick with Marco.”, though he purposefully said it loud enough for everybody to hear. “I guess my charms don’t work on lesbians.. well.. obviously. I sure hope they don’t. Eren, you up for grabs? My tastes are pretty open...” Jean joked, rubbing his chin.

“Oh my god, Kirstein. Never do that again.” Eren laughed. “But.. are you? I’m tryna hit..” Armin mimicked Jean’s expression. “What nightmare am I experiencing right now??” Connie rubbed his face in horror.

“Wait.. you two aren’t dating!?” Sasha gasped, looking towards Armin and Eren. “Why does everybody think that?? Look.. we kissed one time—” Eren rolled his eyes before Armin covered his mouth. “No we didn’t.”

The bus saved them all.. thank the heavens.


	2. he knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ymir is gay and sees eren is gay. gay

The bus slowly moved from house to house, picking each student up. Armin's head lay peacefully against the window. He didn't notice a hand on his until someone pointed it out.

"Damnn, Eren! First you pull Floch, now him?" Ymir laughed, as she sat on the isle across from Eren. Armin lifted his head up. "No way. And we don't talk about Floch.." Eren shivered. "Just messing.. maybe. I know things before you know." Ymir stared into Eren's eyes blankly.

"Fine! You win." Eren rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously. Ymir smirked. "Knew it.. so, how're you, Male Blondie?" She asked, moving her head forwards to face Armin.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking.. um, is Historia okay?" Armin worried for the seemingly unconscious girl against the window. "Nah, she's fine. Didn't get much sleep." Ymir reassured him, smiling with her love for the girl.

Eren nodded in understanding. "Male Blondie, you should sleep too. You were all overthinking and anxious about the test last night.. don't say you weren't, because I know you." He mimicked Ymir's nickname and frowned. Armin rolled his eyes, knowing fully well Eren was right. He did a small sigh and lay against the window once more.

Eren smiled. Armin looked so calm when asleep. Like there was nobody else in the world but him and Eren, like he had no worries, and like peace was a boy named Armin Arlert. "DOWN BAD!" Jean yelled from a few seats behind, then one across from him. Eren's smile widened sheepishly. "He's cute." He admitted as he let his usual "clueless and oblivious" facade fall like the Walls.

Ymir's eyes widened. "Told you I knew." She pointed out. Eren lay his head on the back of his seat, closing his eyes. "He looks a bit like Historia, and in your eyes, that's royalty. You've known since the second I introduced you to him." He muttered, eyes remaining closed.

"I know. I saw how your eyes lit up the second he spoke, (they still do), and how happier you were with him around." She said, as monotone as Eren.

He slowly opened his eyes, chin remaining upwards. "I saw that with you and Historia. Y'know.. Ymir. We aren't as different as we seem to be." He admitted. Ymir smiled once more. "Except I had the guts to tell her." She laughed. Eren rolled his eyes. "Soon."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armin woke up a few minutes after to a huge bump the bus made after a sudden stop. He jumped before realizing it was someone crossing the street. "Oh.. I thought that was a part of a super weird dream I had.." He murmured lowly to himself, barely opening his eyes.

"..and that's where I'm gonna tell him how I fe--" Armin heard Eren's voice say, before it abruptly stopped. "Morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep good?" Eren greeted him, giving the other's hand a tight squeeze. 

"No.. not really." Armin frowned. "I had a dream that there were these huge monsters trying to eat us.. and we were killing them with swords? and you were there.. then all of a sudden I was at the park, and you were saying a buncha muffled sentences..." He explained. Eren raised his eyebrows. 

"Weird.. ah, look. Historia's up too. You guys are really alike.." Eren said. 

"I just had a really weird dream..." Historia started.

\---------------------------------------------

(yes this is filler leave me alone)


	3. sometimes all i think about is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, eren? how come you've been talking to ymir more often?
> 
> we've been busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF EREMIN,,,,,, EREN CONFESSES,,,,, SKIP IF UR READING FOR MIKANNIE OR YUMIKURI

Armin noticed Eren slowly drifting away from him about a week later.

He decided to talk to one of his.. secondary? best friends, as he and everyone else considered Eren and Mikasa his "mains".

His eyes set firmly on the screen, impatiently waiting for an answer. He smiled when he saw Jean's face appear on the screen. "Thank god you answered.. this has been driving me crazy all day." Armin sighed, walking to his car hastily.

"What's up?" Jean asked, slapping a Connie sitting next to him away from the phone. "Um.. lately I've been hanging around Mikasa and Annie way more often because Eren is usually unavailable or makes up an excuse to not hang out. But I always see him run off in Ymir's direction." Armin frowned, visibly hurt by his best friend avoiding him.

"Ah.." Jean sighed. "Look.. there's something he isn't telling you. I promised not to tell you, and I'm a man of my word. He's not avoiding you because he hates you. It's.. the complete opposite of that, actually." He explained. The opposite of hate..?

"Just.. he'll call you soon. You'll find out." Jean smiled sympathetically, before his phone shook violently. "Connie! Off!" He roared, before Connie's forehead took up the screen. "Oi! Armin!" He greeted, fending off Jean. "Hi, Connie..." Armin frowned.

"Damn. Told you you shouldn't hang around Jean!" Connie laughed. "He's a good friend.." Armin muttered. His head perked up as the call was interrupted by a notification. "Eren's calling, sorry!" He quickly said as he hung up to answer the other.

"Eren! Where have you _been!?_ " Armin half yelled at the other. Eren smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Armin. I've been busy." He apologized. "You've never been busy. And even when you weren't, you avoided me and ran off to Ymir.." Armin sighed.

"We've been busy.. speaking of which, please please _please_ come to the park. I'll explain everything." Eren begged. Armin rolled his eyes. "This better make up for it." He sighed. Eren's eyes lit up. "It will!"  
\----------------------------------------------------

Armin walked to the park, angry, but relieved he could talk to Eren again. He expected Eren at the gate, but was a bit happier Historia met with him instead. He patted her head in greeting. "Hey, Armin! Glad you came! I would've sent Eren to wait, but he went on with Ymir.. as usual." She sighed sadly. Armin's eyebrows raised slightly. "You've noticed it, too?" He asked, beginning to walk with her.

"Of course! She always makes time for me, but now, she talks to me then goes to find Eren. I always say no when she asks me to come." She sighed. A cold gust of wind seemed to agree as she finished her sentence. "Tell me about it.. I'm assuming she said this would make up for it?" Armin mumbled. Historia stopped briefly. "No.. why? She just told me to come, and I did. She didn't even say Eren would be here until I came and found out." She asked.

"..Oh. Well, I didn't know Ymir would be here until you mentioned her. I kinda assumed though..." Armin said in confusion. _Why didn't they tell us?_

"Armin, Historia!" Eren waved, Ymir smirking next to him. Armin waved back. Once he got close enough, Armin quickly rose his arm, but Eren was faster. "Eren Jaeger, I cannot _believe_ you have the guts to avoid me for her, make it seem like we'll finally be alone, and bring her without telling me. Not to mention Ymir didn't tell Historia you'd be here, either!" Armin hissed, Arm still being held by Eren.

"Armin, calm down, I-" Eren worried, though didn't think he'd do much since Armin had his moments.

"No! You could've atleast gave either of us a heads up, we would've come either way! What are you hiding, Jaeger!?" Armin cried out, slowly giving up on freeing his arm. "Armin, please. I know you're mad.. I am too, but please. Let them try and explain." Historia frowned. That was enough for Armin to back off.

Eren sighed. "Thank you.. um. Armin,, I didn't tell you she'd be here because I knew you'd be uncomfortable coming." He explained. "And I didn't tell you because I know you're close with Armin, considering you.. live together, and I didn't want you to spoil what we have planned, dear." Ymir told Historia.

Armin could've swore he heard whispering. 

"..Fine. Show us this special surprise." Armin sighed. Eren's frown turned into a slightly nervous smile as he gestured for them to follow him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eren.." Armin gaped at the hidden area, where the sun hit the small pond perfectly and healthy, colorful flowers grew. A bench was sat in the middle, and a small table sat in front of it. The normally dull grass looked vibrant, and overgrown hedges hid the rest of the park. A wooden arch with overgrown vines and flowers hung above. The pond was decorated with a fountain with a seashell on top, and seashell prints on the stone sides. Then, at the very edge of the right side, a silk white curtain hung where another area seemed to be. Historia and Ymir seemed to go that way as Armin admired the scenery.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked stupidly, standing with his hands in his pockets, following Armin's gaze. 

"I.. I love it." Armin said, breath taken by all the detail. 

"I'm glad. I had it custom made to suit your tastes.. I didn't really believe in a budget." Eren admitted, face as red as the roses everywhere. 

"All of this.. for me? Oh my god.. Eren, I'm so sorry I ever..." Armin started in guilt, not needing to finish his sentence. Eren laughed. "It's fine. It wasn't all to be nice, though. There's something I need to tell you." He said.

Armin slowly sat on the bench. Eren followed, shifting to face the blonde. 

_Now or never, Eren._

"Armin, I've known you for all my life. You've always been by my side. I protected you and lifted you up when you fell, and you repaid me by showing me how beautiful the world we live in is. But what you don't know is that, you've simply repaid me by showing me the bright light in your eyes and your smile. I didn't know how much it truly meant to me until recently. I never thought I'd catch myself unconsciously thinking of you, whether it's what you're doing or how you've been. Until I realized how you were the best possible friend anybody could ask for.." Eren complimented, eyes never leaving Armin's. "What I'm trying to say is.. I love you, Armin. And way above the best friend limit. No matter what happens, no matter how we progress, you'll always be my best friend. But that doesn't mean.. we can't be more."

Armin's mouth hung open a tad bit. His cheeks flushed red, and he found his palms beginning to sweat. "Eren.." Armin gasped, feeling his eyes tear up. He didn't hesitate to pull the brunette close, crying into his shoulder. "That was beautiful.. this is beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." He smiled through his tears. "I'm willing to be more, if that's what you want. Can we stay like this, though? Your hugs are the best.."


	4. telling mrs jaeger (filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just filler bc i love carla

They stared there, admiring the view Eren had made. Peace and..

"OI, OI, OI! ERENN!" Ymir roared with laughter, making Armin instantly lift his head from Eren's shoulder. "Ymir told me everything! Did it work!?" Historia bounced up and down. The two looked at eachother, smiles forming on their faces. "I think it did.. sis." Armin grinned. Historia's jaw dropped.

"Hell yea! Let me call Jean.. and Mikasa.. Annie.. they have the party planned!" Ymir laughed. Eren and Armin looked at eachother, confused.

Thank goodness for group facetimes. "DID IT HAPPEN? WHERE ARE THEY?" Sasha yelled in excitement. Ymir turned the camera to an embarrassed Armin and a red Eren. "YMIRRR I LOVE YOU! OH JUST WAIT, THE JAEGER HOUSEHOLD WILL SCREAM-" Sasha squealed, but quickly stopped. "Carla knows, right? Cause-" She said. Ymir nodded. "Mrs.Jaeger paid me to do this!" She laughed. _Wh-_

"Okay, lovebirds!" Ymir smiled. "Get in my van." Her voice went monotone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Eren's house, despite Eren not even knowing, and greeted the Jaeger family. Carla Jaeger (his mother), Dr.Jaeger (his father), and Zeke (his older brother.) Eren opened the door and was greeted by Carla like any other day, meaning she pushed Eren aside and hugged Armin. "Oh, Armin! I haven't seen you in so long! The last time I saw you, you weren't dating my little boy! Oh, you're getting so tall! How are you, dear? Everything been going smoothly with the Reiss family? I can't believe they took you away from me.." Carla beamed, not necessarily saddened by Armin having an official home.

"It's been fine, Mrs.Jaeger- And I've only grown about two inches.. " He laughed, apologetically smiling at the others. "Speaking of which, you're his new sister, Historia? Oh, it's so nice to meet you.. you're adorable! Armin, Eren & Ymir have told me so much about you.." Carla gushed, not knowing any better. "Thank you for taking care of Armin." Historia smiled. 

"Don't think I forgot about you, Ymir. You've all grown so big.." Carla sighed. "Ah, where are my manners? Grisha! Zeke! Eren's come to visit! and he has a surpriisseee!" Carla squirmed. "Eheh.. not a second goes by where I don't miss waking up to her voice." Armin smiled. "Rude.." Historia remarked.

"Zeke still lives here?" Ymir snorted. "Nah. Just stays often to keep mom and dad company, usually he's out with his highschool friends." Eren explained.

Zeke came down from upstairs. "Eren! What's the surprise? You teaching dad how to shave?" Zeke joked. "Like that'll ever happen, Blondie #4." Ymir groaned.

"Right.. the surprise is,,,, One, I'm gay. Two, I'm dating Armin? Yay!!" Eren did finger guns at his confused older half brother. "Damn. That's it? I was really hoping dad would get rid of that thing he calls a beard." Zeke sighed. "But, great?" He clapped his hands together. "More food on thanksgiving.. not like Armin hasn't came for the past 10 years." 

"Mrs.Jaeger, I hope you're still holding your end of the promise.." Ymir cooed. "Oh, right! Basement is.. well.. in the basement. You know where to go. I assume everyone'll be here shortly. Don't try any funny stuff.. without protection, of course! Safety first!" Carla beamed. "Mom, we're all gay.." Eren muttered before going into the basement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
